Survive the Test, To Tell The Tale
by twisted-hearts
Summary: What happens when Riku and Sora enter a serious relationship? How will everyone else react. Can these lovers endure the struggle? GuyxGuy, GirlxGirl, GirlxGuy
1. Chapter 1

This fanficiton will be told from Sora's point of view. I am also adding Sora's personal thoughts, which will be marked in _Italics,_ and whenever Sora has a flashback, it will be in _Italics,_ and will refer to Sora in the third person.

I will also be using different kinds of fonts for: text messages, voice messages, chat or im's, letters, songs on the radio, ect.

When I want to indicate, or stress a scene change, without all the writing, I will mark it by (new place)

This fanficiton will be GuyxGuy, GirlxGirl, and GirlxGuy. Don't expect any descriptions. Laughs

As for the Disclaimer, Pretty much everything in here belongs to square soft, and if I add something that is mine, I will post it within the disclaim above that chapter.

I also do not own the song "Life is like a boat, or Niki FM, or Warning. The owners are as following:

Life is like a boat- Rie Fu

Niki FM-Hawthorne heights

Warning-Incubus

If I put something perosnal into the story i will specify it as (IFAB: insert something here) IFAB Intresting Fact About Brandon.

(IFAB: Rie Fu is a very good Japanese Female singer who sings some songs in part English/Japanese. I completely adore her music.)

I do, however own one special character. My friend Jess inspires her. Jess, you have always been there for me, thank you! You will find her personality in this story very similar to hers in real life, well for those of us who are lucky enough to actually know her. I also own Riku's Cell Number! HA! Throws all my stuff in little box. Tightens chains over box. Screams MINE! Rubs box "My precious."

If you would like to read some of Jess' stories search for princessOFdarknes !

Also if I add anything based upon my personality in the story I will show that by placing it in within (IFAB: Insert interesting fact here!) (IFAB Interesting Facts About Brandon)

Thank you. Please R&R!

I ran through the darkness of my subconscious. "Kairi!" I screamed. Over and over again, I repeated myself. "Kairi." I fell to my knees, exhausted from running around.

_Kairi. Where are you?_ My head fell towards the ground. _I must have called your name a million times. _My eyes begin to get wet as I begin to cry. "Kairi!" I scream out, answered by only my echo. The tears ran down my cheek. "K-ai-ai-ri," I stuttered. I sat up, and whipped the tears from my eyes. "Who am I kidding?" I begin to cry once again. "I never wanted to find you. And if I didn't it would be much easier to tell everyone that-"

"Tell everyone what, Sora?" A familiar voice from within the darkness called.

"R-r-ik-ku?" I was glad to be around someone else. "Why didn't you answer? I was calling for Kairi, but you could have answered." I was angered, enraged, but yet I was still happy he was here.

"Well Sora, why were you calling for Kairi?" I strained to see him, but I still couldn't.

As he asked this question, I turned my head. "I love her."

"Is she here for you, Sora?" He asked, chuckling afterwards.

"No." My reply echoed in my ears. Riku chuckled once again.

"Then go ahead and admit it Sora. C'mon it's really obvious." His voice, it sounded so - official. Like he was there for one thing and one thing only.

_What could he possibly be talking about? I do I love Kairi. Now, I'll just scream it at him. _I opened my mouth to yell. Nothing, no sound at all came out.

"You're going to lie to me, aren't you Sora?" Riku asked.

"No," I paused and began to reassess my thoughts. "At least I don't think so."

_No. I don't want to tell him. Not yet. But..._Everything fell silent including my thoughts. "It's the only way." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Riku asks sounding more excited as if this - my personal torture excited him.

_Just do it. DO IT! _I gave myself a pep talk through my thoughts. "Riku," I gulped. "I love-" I paused.

"Yes?" he asked, egging me on.

"You." as I said it, I blushed.

"There now was that so hard?" I hear him say, followed by the ruffling of fabric.

_That sounds familiar. Yea, it's clothing._ Just as I thought that Riku stepped out of the darkness. There in front of me stood a shirtless Riku. His defined abs, smooth purplish hair, muscular arms, and pale completion were enough to make me melt on the inside. He made his way over to me extended a hand downwards. I looked up, my eyes still watery from the crying. I grasp his hand. I pull myself into his arms. He holds me for a couple of minutes. He slightly pushes me back. "Sora," he paused. "Why did you take so long to tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was scared." I turned my head away from him. He places a hand on my cheek. Pulling my face, making me look at him.

"Scared of what?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes. It was hard not to look at his absolutely georgeus emerald green eyes that no one else I knew had.

"Losing you." I quietly replied.

"You'll never lose me." He leaned forward. Guessing we were about to kiss, I leaned forward also. Before I knew it, our mouths were mashed together. Open, our tongues exploring each other's mouths we stood there kissing. Nothing but silence, and an occasional smack of our lips.

Suddenly the silence was penetrated by a loud, echoing BEEP. Everything became fuzzy.

I sprang forward, realizing I was still in bed. I sat up for a couple minutes, and then whipped the sweat off of my forehead before I reached up and smacked my alarm clock. I lay there staring at my white ceiling hoping - no, wishing - that one-day my dream would come true. I was immediately snapped back to reality when I heard knocking on my door.

"Sora! You better get up. I am not driving you to school today." said a soft female voice.

"Alright Jess, duly noted." I replied to my sister.

"Come on! Get up, you." I heard her go stomping down the hall. That's my sister for you. Sometimes annoying, but most of the time sweet and kind. You know she's not like most sisters. She the kind that will be there for you no matter what... unless there is a REALLY good reason she can't be.

I jumped up and ran to my closet door, grabbed a dark blue shirt, and some baggy jeans off their hangers, ran to my dresser and grabbed some socks, and my maroon boxers. Running to my bedroom door I opened it and ran down the hall into the kitchen, placed my cloths on the table and got into the fridge. Jess who was cooking on the stove turned around. "Oh." she said as she put her hand up over her eyes. "Put some clothes on." I pulled a juice box out of the fridge closed the door and looked down.

"I have boxers on." I laughed.

"I don't care." She said as she turned back around facing the stove. She picked up the spatula and started messing with the eggs. "Hurry up and get ready." she said.

"Alright." I replied as I chugged my juice box and threw it away. I grabbed my clothes and headed down the hall to the bathroom closing the door behind me and locking it turning on the water trying to make it that perfect relaxing temperature, that perfect mixture of hot and cold. I slipped off my plain white boxers. Grabbing onto the wall, I stepped into the large glass square shower and closed the door. I reached for the soap. There were suddenly knocks on the door. I was so startled I dropped the soap.

"Sora! You little punk!" It was Jess - and boy was she angry. I laughed loudly making sure it was loud enough for her to hear. "You better hurry up!" She stormed down the hall. I lathered my washcloth, and began to lather my body.

_Should I tell Riku? I think he has a right to know. _I started thinking about the first class I had with Riku. First period P.E. _Oh great!_ I thought. For some time now, the thought Riku in his boxers has made me a little excited, if you know what I mean. I washed the soap off my body. _I'll worry about it later._ I reached for the shampoo and began to lather my hair. As I moved my hands back and fourth, I began to sing.

" Bat your eyes girl, be otherworldly Count your blessings, seduce a stranger what's so wrong with being happy? Kudos to those who see through sickness yeah... " I began rinsing my hair under the running water. "Over and over and over and over" I closed my mouth when I felt the water and shampoo combination run down my cheek. After it was all out of my hair, I turned off the water and slightly opened the door. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed my clothes, and peaked out the bathroom door. Seeing Jess was not in view, I ran down the hall to my room. When I was standing in my room, before closing the door I yelled "Bathroom's open!"

"Finally" she screamed as she charged down the hall. I closed my door and locked it. I removed my towel, and threw it on my bed. I walked to my dresser and took a look at myself in the mirror. _How should I tell him?_ I placed a hand in the air, pretending I had placed it on Riku's shoulder.

"Riku," I paused, searching for the words that should come out of my mouth next. "I-" I was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I ran to my nightstand and picked it up. The caller ID read: **Riku's Cell 165-4135**

I quickly flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked his voice cool and calm as ever.

I turned white and I looked I my mirror. _OH GOD! _I quickly thought. _I have to lie. I can't tell him that I am standing here naked practicing how i am going to tell him i am gay!_

"Finishing up my French homework." I quickly lied.

"I was just wanting to make sure you didn't forget our science project. We need to store it in the classroom today." He laughed.

"Alrighty, I won't."

"Alright, bye." He hung up, and I heard a click before I could form a bye of my own.

I lay my cell back down on my bed, and resume the position I was standing in before Riku called. "Riku," I began, once again finding myself to search for the words. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm going to come out and say it." I gulped. I was nervous, like Riku was actually standing here. "Riku, I'm gay." I pretended that Riku was fine with it. Knowing that he might now be, I chose this option. Being the optimist that I am. "This may be the worst part for you. I like you."

I stood there for a couple moments. Being brought back to reality when I heard the noise of my school bus motoring down the road. Realizing I was still naked, I knew there was no way I was going to catch the bus. I grabbed my cell. I dialed Kairi's number. I knew it so well, I didn't even have to look at the place where my fingers grazed across the buttons.

"Hello Sora." she answered. She has been so cheerful lately like a little girl who just got a new kitten or something.

"Hey, I need a favor." I asked, as I clenched the phone between my cheek, and shoulder so I could pull on my boxers.

"What do you need?" She asked quickly. I head her radio in the background.

I pulled on my shorts. "I need a ride." I said.

"Alright be there in five. Bye." Just as Riku did, she hung up the phone, before I could say goodbye. What is it with people these days? Do they not want someone to say goodbye to them? Well for now on I won't!

I slid my phone into my pocket and slid my shirt on. I ran to my door, opened it and ran into the kitchen right passed Jess. She turned wearing an apron and holding a spatula. "Sora! What about breakfast?" She stood just starring at me.

"No time." Boy, if looks could kill. I would have died at least ten times right there. I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door. I walked to end of my driveway and waited about 2 minutes for Kairi to pull up in her pink convertible sports car.

I opened the door. "Hey Sora." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I sat down, not wanting to talk. Only able to rub my cheek. She turned the radio station. "Here we go." she smiled and put the car in drive.

Nobody knows who I really am

I never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who is going to comfort me,

and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another day

dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai

kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru

tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars,

and soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I'd feel this way towards you

And if you ever need someone to come along,

I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo

tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars,

and soon I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo

Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

(Life Is Like A Boat, Rie Fu)

As the song finished Kairi was pulling into the school.

_Should I tell her? We have been friends for a while. I think she'd understand._

"Kairi-" I began.

"Yeah?" She replied. Parking the car, she turned it off and faced me. I opened my mouth. No sound came out. She giggled as I struggled to form my next sentence in my head.

"I um... Oh man it sure is hard to tell you this!" I turned my head away from her feeling embarrased.

"Well go ahead and tell me. I will be ok with whatever you say. Even if you were telling me you were gay." She smiled. This comment, made me feel better. I didn't feel as afraid to tell her.

_How does she know i am going to tell her? Is it that obvious. I always thought I was a little flamboyaunt, but i thought it was in a cool kind of way, not a girly gay kind of way. Well, if it's that obvious, then it shouldn't be hard to tell anyone. But I was hoping i didn't have to tell anyone._

"Kairi," I began. "I, I'm g-gay." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. To keep them from rolling down my cheeks, I closed my eyes.

_Oh no. She was wrong. She is going to hate me. I can't even look at her. Will it be this bad when I tell Riku?_ Naturally reacting, I grabbed my book bag, and reached for the car door handle.

"Sora. Wait." She said in that happy voice she has had recently. I was confused. She just found out that her best friend was gay. And yet she was still happy? "Don't be ashamed to be gay." I turned back and looked at her. "It's not something to be ashamed of. I mean once you find someone you get happy. Happy, happy like I''ve been." She tightened up after she said it.

_Does that mean, Kairi's a -_ I thought. Cut off by Kairi.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag." She giggled. "For about the past month, I have been sneaking around with Yuffie." She smiled.

_Oh wow. _I thought

"Kairi," I began. "I never would have guessed." She nodded. "But I gotta go. Can we talk later?" she nodded and we both got out of the car. "Bye." I called. Yes, I finally said bye to someone before they could say it to me. I ran to the large doors of the front building. I pulled it open and ran in. Running down the hall, I slipped. Yes, do not mock my carelessness to notice the wet floor sign. I got back up, and continued running. As you can tell I don't learn from my mistakes. What person in their right mind, would slip on a wet floor, and then run on it again? Well appearently I would.

I ran through the gym, down the hall to the locker room. I barely nudged the door open. There stood Riku. In nothing but his boxers. His defined abs, and muscular arms, his muscles moving and flexing with every move he made. Riku slipped his shorts on as I decided to walk in. I pushed the door open so it hit the wall letting all the others know I have arrived. No one noticed. They just kept on talking. I dropped my bookbag and began to undress. I slipped off my shirt. Just then Riku's head popped up and he looked at me still tieing his shoe.

"Hey Sora." He smiled.

"Hey Riku." I replied. He picked up his shirt. _Las chance to sneek a peek,_ I thoughtAs he put on his shirt I scanned him up and down. When I reached his emerald green eyes I noticed he had been scanning me too. We both smiled and laughed. I quickly threw on my clothes and followed him out the door.

"Riku, Wait up." I called down the hall way. He stoped walking, and turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked as he smiled. I placed my hand on his shoulder, just as I had practiced. "Riku, I need to get this off my chest." I searched for the right words.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, sounding very intreged.

I opened my mouth, and no sound came out. I tried again. "Riku, I'm gay. And I like you." Riku pushed my hand off his sholder an ran down the hall.

"Don't talk to me!" I heard him say as he ran away.

Sora's House

I walked in my room, threw my stuff down on the floor, and threw myself on my bed. I was so exhausted. I have never felt so tired before. And I didn't know if it was from school or having to deal with Riku's screwed up attitude with me being gay. He had avoided me all day. Not looking at me one time whenever I passed him in the halls. He just kept his head down and went right on walking. Each time I passed him I felt like punching him. He's supposed to be my friend! He was supposed to understand! I laid there thinking, thinking about the only other time Riku and I had fought.

_A much younger Riku, and a younger Sora, sit on a bench in the park. "Riku" Sora began. "I'm Sorry." Scooted closer to Riku. _

_"It's ok." Riku said. "It was stupid of us to fight over Kairi, even though we both knew she would pick Leon." Riku's head dropped. _

_"Yea, I know." Sora added. "Let's promise to never fight again." _

_"Deal."Riku said as they both stood up. They took each other in a large embrace, only standing there, both smiling._

I felt myself fall asleep.

I was awoken by the ringing of my cell phone. "Who the hell would call at this time?" I looked at the caller ID: **Riku's Cell 165-4135. **I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" Riku asked quietly. His voice sounded shaky like he'd been crying.

_He's really upset,_ I thought.

"Hey." I replied trying to sound angry with him. Knowing he was upset I couldn't truely be angry with him.

"Sora, I'm sorry about today." He paused. "Do you want an explination? I think I owe you that much."

"Sure, that would be nice." I snapped back.

"Well Sora, I am gay too." He said.

"Then what the hell gave you the right to react like that when I told you I was gay?" I asked. Now I was truely angry. Enraged, if you will.

"Well I like you Sora, and by like I mean more than a friend."

"Well I like you too R-" he interupted me.

"Let me finish." He cleared his throat. "I just didn't want to admit it to myself before you admited something to me. You know, ignor it and it goes away."

"Yeah." I said. We both laughed.

"Well I was wanting to know if you would meet me at the park tomorrow after school. So we can talk."

"Riku," I began. "Tomorrow is Saturday." we both laughed. "Be there at noon." I finally said.

"Alright, goodnight." Riku said, this time not hanging up so quick.

"Nite." I replied as I hit the end call button on my phone.

_Tomorrow ,will be great._ I yawned. I fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow at that park.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy Folks. I don't want to delay this, I'm sure there are at LEAST two people who want me to update

so, no perscrastinating for me :( , lol. Just to remind you, The story if form Sora's POV, and his, or **my **personal thoughts will be in _Italiacs, _ and flashbacks will be in

_Italiacs,and refer to Sora in third person._

Just another reminder, I will be using different Fonts

for different things, like

The Radio, text messages, im's ect.

I do not own the following songs:

Cruel to be kind: Letters To Cleo

Well no more delaying.

Here it is.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Please R&R

I sprang up from my bed, smackign my alarm cloc. jess hit the wall from her room, which shared a wall with mine.

"Turn off that damn alarm." she screamed, her voice sounding groggy like she was still tired.

_The stereo_! I thought, envisioning how evil I could be. _I'll blast my Hawthorne Heights_. I ran to my stereo, and flipped through the open cd cases. I soon realized I had let Kairi borrow that cd. "Next time." I mumbeled. I ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes; a white, brown stipped, button down t-shirt, and some faded gray baggy pants, my black leather belt, and underwear, of course. I think going commando is stupid. What if someting get's caught somewhere. I, personally, didn't want to find out.

I looked at the clock and it said **11:30**. I did the math in my head. "It'll only take about 15 minutes to get there from here, and that's walking. Some where around," I stopped to do the math in my head. I have never been good at math.

_I'll just leave at normal time, 11:45. _I thought as I ran dow the hallway. Stopping in the bathroom I grabbed my toothbrush and ran it through the water. I reached for the toothpast and squeezed the tube. Yes, I am one of them freaks who HAS to squeeze a toothpaste tube from the bottom. Squeezing from the middle, why would you do that? It forces toothpast upwards, and downwards. So yes, I guess it works, but it makes it harder when all the toothpaste that is left is down at the bottom. I placed the toothbrush in my mouth. Mmm mint. Who ever invinted flavored toothpaste, expecially ment, is a genuis. They should get a temple, with large toothpaste tub shaped pillars, and a statue, in their honor, composed of the many different toothpastes. Ok, not really, but just stressing my point, flavored toothpaste is great.

As I ran out of the bathroom, with the toothbrush still in my mouth, I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a purple piece of memo paper off the tablet on the fridge. "Don't want her to worr." I said. I quickly grabbed a red pen and scribled out:

Jess,

Went to park. Don't know when I'll be home.

Will call and check in, and if you need me,

I will have my cell.

Love you,

Sora

As i looked at it, to make sure i wrote everything i wanted to say, and slammed it under a magnet from the local pizza joint. Running back to the bathroom I gave my teeth one final scrubdown with my toothbrush. I ran in and spit the foamy liquid in the sink. Turning on the running water, I grabbed my hair gel. I squeezed it, and smeared the clear, creamy liquid across my hands. Don't get any wrong ideas. I am talking about hairgell people! Don't get any ideas. None of that...well yet anways. Running the hairgell covered hands through my brown, soft, bouncy hair, I wondered what time it was. I rinsed off my hands and turned off the water. I ran back to my room, and looked through my necklaces. I picked one that was a silver chain, that reminded me of braided hair and had a cross dangling at the end. I always liked this necklace, it was one of the last things my grandma had given me before she died.

_A ill-looking woman lay in a hospital bed, while a young innocent Sora sits by her. "So-o-ra." the woman weezed. _

_"' 'Ess, 'randma?" Sora asked, in a still girlish, much younger sounding voice. The old woman struggled to undo the clasp of her necklace. _

_"I wan-nt" she graoned and grabbed her stomach. Sora's face turned white. It was always obvious he loved his grandma. Sora oppened his mouth to scream, afraid something was wrong with his grandma._

_" 'Ress!!!" Jessica came running into the room. Her ponytail bouncing behind her._

_"What." she asked sounding very concerned._

_"It-ts alright children. Grandma-a just needs to rest." Jessica motioned for Sora to get off the bed and leave the room. Sora nodded. Jessica skipped down the hall. Sora began to slide off the bed. "Wai-it." She patted the bed. Sora slid back up. The ill woman tried to undo the clasp of her necklace once again. This time she managed to get the necklace off. This was the first time Sora had actually seen the necklace. His grandma hade always wore it underneath her shirt, so he never actually seen it. She reached around Soras' neck. _

_" 'randma, what are eue doing?" Sora asked._

_"I want you to keep this with you." Her eyes began to swell up with tears. "Whenever you think of it, think of me. I want you to promise me to never forget me."_

_"I 'romise 'randma." Sora said, a little confused of what was going on. Sora fell into her arms, embracing her in a big hug, the hug, saying i love you, and thank you. Jessica came running down the hall. _

_"Sora, we gotta go." She called. _

_"Ok. I 'ove you 'randma." He said as he pulled out of the hug._

_"I lo-ove you to. I love you J-jess." She said as she looked over to her._

_"I love you too grandma. Get well." she walked up to the bed and kissed her ill grandma on the forhead. It was obvious the old woman was in a lot of pain, and wouldn't las much longer. She had lived her life, and lived it well. Traveling to many places like Australia, Europe, and learning many different languages. She always considered the greatest accomplishment in her life, finding love. She always told stories about how her love, Sora and Jess's grandpa, was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. At a young age, Sora learned that love, is very important to happiness._

_As Sora and his family left, they arrived at their house. All going in and going straight to bed._

_The next morning, Sora came out of his room dressed for school his mom and dad were sitting on the couch. His mom crying uncontrollably, while his dad pat her on the back. " 'Ommy, why are 'eue crying?" Sora's little brain couldn't comprehend much at this age._

_"Sora," she looked up, her eyes all red and puffy. Tears still streaming down her face. Sora went over to her and sat on her lap. "Sora, darling." she began. "It's grandma." Sora knew what was coming. His eyes began to swell up with tears. "She passed away last night." Sora and his mom began to cry, as Sora threw himself into her chest. _

I placed it around my neck. I grabbed my phone, and ran out of my room back to the kitchen. I grabbed my keys off the key rack. I ran out to our slightly beat up, run down looking shed. I stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. I walked into the shed, and puleed out my bike. A black and red mountain bike, nothing special, it's a bike, it gets me from A to B, considering I don't have my liscense yet. I jumped on and rode down the street.

When I arrived at the park I seen Riku sitting on a bench, his hands behind his head. "Riku." I screamed as I stood up and waved. He jumped up and returned my wave. Or at least that's what i thought until i got closer. He was freely waving both arms in the air, directing me like a plane. _Is he stupid, does he think I can't see him? Oh well._ I thought.

Parking my bike next to the bench, I took the chan and padlock and chained it to the bench. Riku, by now was sitting back down. As soon I finished, I stood up, only to be hugged unexpectidly by Riku. "Riku," I wheezed out. "I c-can't breath!" As I finished that sentence I felt his grasp become weaker. "Sorry." He chuckled as he pushed away. "I'm just so happy to see you." His smile stretched from cheek to cheek. I quickly embrassed him in anohter hug. Not being as muscular as Riku, I couldn't squeeze him the way he had me, but I gave it my all. Gosh I am so competative, always trying to be better. Even if it's something little. I should probably work on that.

Our hug lasted for at least for about five minutes, before I heard the faint scream of "Sora, Riku." I pushed myself out of Riku's arms. He suddenly looked so sad.

"You heard it too?" Riku asked looking around.

"Yea, but I don't know where it's coming from." Riku put a hand on my shoulder, turning me and pointing to the soccer fields.

"Riku, Sora." The voices called again. As the moving objects got closer, they were easier to make out. "Sora, Riku." They called again, this time more distinct so I could make out who it was. I soon noticed it was Kairi and Yuffie. I looked at Riku, he looked displeased. I think he noticed who it was them too.

When they finally reached us, Kairi and Yuffie sat on the bench, and regained their breath. After a minute or so, Kairi jumped p and said "So, what are you guys up to?" She smiled.

"Nothing. Just hanging out." I replied thinking it would be better than telling the truth. I glanced at Yuffie she looked angry, like she didn't want to be here. "What are you

two doing?"

"Well if you really must know." she looked at Kairi. "We are spying." Kairi's head flung towards the ground. Her head flung back up.

"Yuffie, why the hell would you -" she was cut off by Riku.

"Spying on what?" he asked.

Kairi mumbled something.

"What was that Kairi?" I asked.

"You two." Kairi replied looking ashamed.

"Why would you do that Kariri, and you too Yuffie." I screamed in anger.

"Sora." Kariri began. She was angrier than i had ever seen her. "I have a right to know if you are gonna tell Riku! I told you about Yuffie and I! And don't scream at Yuffie, I literally drug her down here!"

"Sorry." I screamed angiraly at the two. "But you can leave now. He already knows." she looked over at Riku.

"Oh." she said grabbing Yuffie's arm and pulling her towards Kairi's car. They got in and pulled away.

"Strange. Aren't they?" I asked.

"Sora?" Riku said. "Do you want to date? I mean do you think it's a good idea?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Riku,"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! Here I am again. I am glad it didn't take me that long to update this time. Once again sorry, about the wait for the last couple chapters.

Well anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately Squaresoft does. (Cries uncontrollably!!!)

I do not own Jessica's ring tone (Life is like a boat: Rie Fu, Hanging by a moment: Lifehouse, or Grand Theft Autumn: Fall out boy)

(IFAB: I really like all of these bands/singers)

However, I do own Jessica. She is all mine. You know what that means?

**IT MEANS:**

**NO STEALING HER!!! **

**(evil demonic laugh)**

A part of chapter three will be written as music is playing. I will indicate that it is music by **_having the lyrics in bold italics_**.

Alright, on with the story. Hope you all like it. Please R&R!!!

\m/( )\m/

!!!ROCK ON!!!

Riku and I stood there. Hand in hand, mouth in mouth. The gentle breeze blowing his hair against my face. Oh how it tickled. I lost my balance and began to wobble. Riku and I fell onto the soft, green grass. I laid there on him for a minute before laughing.

"Well if that's how you want it." Riku said as he smirked. He leaned back in for a kiss. I leaned in also. No later than when I felt the moisture of his lips on mine, my cell phone began to ring.

_**Nobody knows who I really am.**_

I fumbled around the inside of my pocket.

_**Maybe the just don't give a damn**_

I pulled out my phone.

_**And if I ever need someone to come-**_

I flipped my phone open, stopping the ring tone. "Hey." I said into the phone.

Riku mouthed the words "Who is it?" I covered the speaker of my phone.

"It's Jessica." Riku and Jessica had known each other just about as long as I knew Riku. We had all been childhood friends, even though Jessica was about 4 years older. She got along with him just about as good as I did.

"Yea. Uh-huh. Alright, bye." I said into the phone.

"What did she want?" Riku asked before I could even stick the phone back into my pocket.

"Well, I have some bad news." I paused for dramatic effect. "She needs me to come home."

(A/N: I thought the 'paused for dramatic effect' would be kind of funny, so I put it in there.)

"Oh." Riku said. His voice, he sounded so sad. It made me want to start crying.

"But, I can talk to you later." He looked up and smiled at me.

"That's good." He said as he stood up. He extended a hand and pulled me up.

"Alright. I have to go." I said as I got to my feet. "Bye." I said as I went to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." I heard as I was pulled around full circle by my arm. When I stopped spinning I was kissing Riku. I was about to laugh. He was tickling the roof of my mouth with his tongue.

As we pushed away from each other Riku was breathing heavily. I turned and began to walk away. Not only because I had to leave, but I didn't want him to see me about to cry. "It's ok. I might get to see him later." I repeated to myself so I could get through the pain.

As I arrived at my house I walked in the front door. I opened my mouth to scream something, but heard Jessica screaming into the phone. I sat down outside her door, out of sight, listening to her conversation.

"No Axel. I'm sorry. I just can't!" It sounded like she was about to cry. "I don't have any time. Ever since our parents died, it's just been me and Sora." This last statement made me want to cry, because our parents were gone, and I still remembered that horrible day.

_Sora's mom and dad are sitting on the living room couch talking. Sora walked into the room. "Mommy." Sora said. "Are you going to see grandma?" He asked. Soras_

_Mom nodded. Jessica had walked into the room. _

"_Now Jessica, take care of Sora. We will be home around ten or eleven." _

"_Alright." Jessica replied as she skipped down the hall dialing numbers on the phone._

"_Bye mommy." Sora said as he flew to his mom for a hug. He then hugged his dad._

_After Sora's parents left he went straight to bed. The next morning when he woke up his grandpa and Jessica were sitting on the couch. Jessica was crying. "It's ok. It's ok." Their grandpa kept saying to them. _

"_What's wrong?" Sora asked. Their grandpa turned to them._

"_Well Sora, your mom and dad were turning, when a drunk driver ran the red light and crashed into their car. Sora," He gulped. "They died." The tears streamed down Sora's cheeks as he flew into Jessica's arms._

"Axel!' Jessica sobbed into the phone. "I can't date you. No it's not you." She paused. "No it's not me either, it's Sora. He needs me. I'm all that's left of our family. It – no he's my responsibility." At that last statement I felt angry, enraged, upset, and depressed all at the same time. I jumped up from the slouching position that I had assumed. I stood inside of her door way, now in her line of sight.

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Axel, I'll call you back." She said into the phone, followed by her hanging up it. "Sora," she began. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked in a quiet, calm voice.

How can be she be so calm? Does she not care about what I heard? I am not her responsibility. She may take care of me, but I could do that on my own. She chooses not to have any life besides me. I didn't ask her too. I don't know what her problem is.

"Long enough to know that you think I am a burden!" I screamed at her. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Sora, I don't think of you as a burden, it's just that you are still too young to take care of yourself financially. Especially since you are still going through school. It just makes it easier. Easier for all of us Sora. Since mom and dad died I have been taking care of you and myself. I could have said 'No, I don't want to take responsibility' and you would have been sent to a foster home while I would be out living a normal life. But no, Sora I love you, and I want to take care of you." Tears began to run down her cheeks. Her brown hair lay on her shoulders like drapes lying on a window sill.

"Well," I began, stumbling for the words, not knowing what to say. I felt like a fool. I had completely forgotten that she DID make the choice to sacrifice her life to take care of me. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a life. I thought about how much I had assumed she blamed on me, but just now I realized she blamed nothing on me. I realized I assumed too much. I thought back to something my 1st grade teacher had told me.

_A long blonde haired woman stood up in front of a bunch of little kids._

"_Now class," She began. "You should never assume." She wrote the word assume on the bored spacing the letters a good distance apart. "Do you want to know why?"_

"_Why?" the whole class asked in unison._

"_Well," she said as she turned to the bored putting hyphens between the letters ass-u-me. "Because it makes an ass of 'u' and me." The little kids started an uproar at the sound of their teacher cussing._

"Jessica," I began, my heart feeling like it was about to break. "I'm sorry." I said as I flung my self onto her bed and into her arms.

"It's ok." She said as she stroked my hair. "But, I do see why you would blame yourself for me not having a life. I'm always working or taking care of you."

"Well Jess, if you didn't notice I can take care of myself. I am 15 now after all."

"I guess that's true." She laughed. "Maybe I can relax and get a life."

"Yeah, starting with Axel." I said.

"What about him?" Jessica turned her head, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"What did he want?" I asked, thinking I already had an idea.

"Well," she began. "I have been hanging out with him after work for a while now and he asked me out, and wanted to go do something later. I told him I had plenty of time to hang out, but not enough time to commit to something." What she said still confused me.

"Jess, you CAN have a life. I am able to take care off myself and you can do what you want." I cleared my throat. "Just as long as we don't grow too distant." I added.

"You're right. You know Sora, for a little kid you have a large incite on the world." She said as she squeezed me tightly against her.

"Thanks." I wheezed pushing myself away. "So," I tried to catch my breath. Jessica has always been a strong woman. Maybe not always emotionally, but most of the time she could do anything most of the boys could. Whenever someone needed to be taught a lesson, guess who taught them? Jessica is the best big sister you could ever have, seeing as how she can kick butt like any boy can. "What are you going to do about Axel?"

"Well, I think I may give him a shot." She smiled and released her grip on me to grab the phone. "Sora, can you fix the computer for me while I'm on the phone with Axel?" The look on her face – that 'Please, oh please do this for me' look. How that look drives me crazy! When someone wants something but has an ego that's too big to ask for it. I don't see why people don't just ask what they want. It would probably be a lot easier than hinting at someone.

"Sure." I reply with a sigh. "What's wrong with it?" I asked her.

"The printer won't work. It says it's sending the data, but it won't print my reports for work." She started to dial the numbers on the phone.

"Alright." I said as I smiled, walking into the living room. I sat down at the computer, opened a word document, and typed the letters TESTING!! then looked at the printer. The digital informer read: Please shut down printer and clear paper jam.

_There's a paper jam. Didn't she read this? I ought to go ask her about it._ I thought. _Well, maybe not._ Jessica has never been one to be good with computers, she was always messing something up. Either accidentally getting viruses or completely crashing the system. There was this one time, our parents had not been on the computer for a week, and Jessica put 85 viruses on the computer. I opened the printer and pulled out the paper that was creating the jam.

"Done!" I screamed loudly so she could hear me so I didn't have to go within hearing distance of her conversation with Axel. She ran out of the room.

"K. Bye Axel." I heard her say into the phone. "Thank you so much." She said as she gave me a hug. I got out of the computer chair expecting she would want sit down and start working. Instead she ran into the kitchen and started messing around with something on the counter.

"Aren't you going to use the computer?" I asked her, slightly confused. She looked at me over the counter.

"Oh. I am going out for coffee with Axel. We are going to sit down and have a talk about where we want to go and where we want to end up." I struggled hard to keep back the laughter.

"Ok." I said. _Older people are so weird. They are all - _"Bleh!" I said finishing up my thoughts.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied. As she ran out of the kitchen door she gave me another hug.

"Be home later. Love you." She said as she walked out the front door. I turned back to the computer and noticed an instant message had popped up. It read:

'From Shadowheart: Hey love '

_Shadowheart, who is Shadowheart,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly it hit me.

'From Bizarre-child: Hey Riku :)'

'From Shadowheart: What are you doing?'

I turned the media player on my computer on selected 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse.

(IFAB: I really like the band Lifehouse and 'Hanging By A Moment' is a very good song.)

_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth**_

'From Bizarre-child: Listening to Lifehouse, you?'

_**I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you**_

'From Shadowheart: I thought Jess didn't let you listen to Lifehouse when she was around. I am listening to Panic! At The Disco.'

(IFAB: I really like P!ATD too )

**_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

I got so caught up singing, it took me a couple minutes to reply.

'From Bizarre-child: Jess just left a couple minutes ago. What song are you listening to?'

**_Forgetting_** **_all I'm lacking, completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_**

It was a couple minutes before anything happened on the computer.

**_I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go, And I don't know what I'm diving into, Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

I finally noticed something flash up on the computer.

'Shadowheart has signed out at 3:37 p.m.'

"Well, whatever. His computer might have shut down." I said, comforting myself.

_**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find**_

_**There's nothing in the world that can change my mind**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Just hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you**_

As the song finished I heard my cell phone ringing. I shut off the media player and looked at my caller ID. It read: **Riku**.

I flipped the phone open, anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say. "Hello." I said.

"Hello." Riku replied. I could barely hear him over the roar of the engine.

"S-ra, I w-ll be th-re –n a coup-e min-es" In between what he was saying, there was some static.

"Riku, you're losing reception." I screamed into the phone only to be answered by a beeping from my phone notifying me that the call was lost. I was a little upset but I also understood it wasn't his fault for getting bad reception.

_I'll just call him later. _I thought to myself.

I turned my media player back on. I scrolled through the songs and selected Grand Theft Autumn, by Fall Out Boy.

(IFAB: I like Fall Out Boy too. I don't know why, but I like this particular song.)

_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

I pushed start on the computer as I sang along.

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know**_

I selected the internet icon and waited for it to load.

_**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**_

Once it opened, I typed in I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope you hate him.

I entered my screen name and password into the boxes.

_**'cause you hate him more than you know**_

"What!" I screamed loudly. "I have 43 new messages?" I asked myself out loud. It had only been like an hour since I had checked my messages and I already have 43 new ones. I decided to take care of it later, closing out of the window while I leaving the media player playing.

_**Yes I wrote this for you (For you so...)  
You need him. should be him.  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'.  
That's more than I can say for him.**_

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you  
But in the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
With waking up with pants off at four in the afternoon

_**You need him. I should be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'  
that's more than I can say for him**_

There was a knock on my door so I turned the media player off. I walked over to my door and opened it. "Hello?" I began. "Riku!" I screamed while jumping into his arms and giving him a hug.

"Sora,"

Hope you liked it. If you read please review. Thank you for reading. Expect an update soon! Thanks to my beta for all her hard work! (My beta is** princessOFdarkness**, who is a very writing her own chapters too)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Here I am again. I am glad it didn't take me that long to update this time. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait for the last couple chapters.

Well anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately Squaresoft does. (**Cries uncontrollably!!!) **I don't own starbucks either! Or the songs in this chapter… I don't own anything really do I? **THAT SUX!!!**

However, I do own Jessica. She is all mine. You know what that means?

**IT MEANS:**

**NO STEALING HER!!! **

**(evil demonic laugh)**

Alright, on with the story, hope you all like it. Please R&R!!!

**!!!WARNING TO READER!!!**

This is one of the longest chapters I have Written

so with that in mind...

have at it!!

Also the very bottom of the chapter is

Yaoi!

Not to describing,

but a yaoi

none-the-less!

I will be doing thoughts in _Italics_

_**Flashbacks in Bold Italics, and in third person**_

**And song lyrics in bold**

Just to refresh your memory incase you forgot.

Riku just showed up at

Sora's house unexpectedly!

What will happen next?

**DUH, DUH, DUH**

_(!!That sounded better in my head!!)_

"Sora!" Riku screamed as I pulled on his arm practically dragging him into the house. Once he was inside, I pushed the door closed behind him.

"I didn't expect you to come over!" I shouted as I ran over and hit pause on the Media Player on my computer.

"Well Sora," Riku said mischievously "I am very spontaneous." He was smirking that smirk I love so much. "So where's Jess?" he asked as he looked around.

"Out with Axel." I said as I walked back to my room, sticking my cell phone on my charger and placed it on my dresser. When I turned around, I bumped into Riku and stumbled back onto my bed. Riku jumped on top of me and pinned my arms down as he straddled my waist. He leaned in, smirking the whole time. Before I knew it we were once again kissing. As we kissed he released my arms and slid to my side. I felt his hands begin to move, suddenly feeling his cold hands against my stomach. This made me giggle girlishly and pull back. He looked at me, very confused. I reached above me and grabbed my remote off of my headboard.

'**ALL RIGHT...'**

The radio blared as I dropped the remote and looked at Riku.

'**Break me down, you got a lovely face we're going to your place and now you got'**

I looked at Riku as I sang along. "Break me down, you got a lovely face we're going to your place and now you go-" He pulled my head down and began to kiss me.

'**To freak me out'**

His hands began to move up my shirt again, this time feeling my whole stomach, my sides, everything. I tried to muster up enough strength to roll Riku over so I was on top, but I couldn't. I decided to try again.

'**Scream so loud, getting fucking laid you want me to stay but I got to make my way**'

I had successfully flipped Riku over so I was lying on top. He let out a loud moan and began to laugh.

'**Hey you're crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it'**

"Sora," He cried out. "Don't tease me if you can't please me."

'**When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on'**

"Don't worry about that." I cried as I pulled his hair back and began to kiss his neck. He moaned loudly.

'**Take it all, the paper is your game you jump in bed with fame another one night paid in full'**

I had grabbed his shirt, and took it off only after he had taken mine off. He began to groan louder and louder as I left a trial of kisses from his bellybutton to his lips. I could tell he wanted it just as bad as I did. "Sora." He said as he pushed me off of his neck just enough to look me in the face.

'**You're so fine, It won't be a loss cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face'**

"Yea Riku?" I asked as I lunged myself back down to his neck. He pushed me back up.

'**Hey you're crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it'**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

'**When I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on'**

"Yes Riku." I whispered in his ear as I began to play with it in my mouth. I slightly breathed on it, making him shudder and laugh. He pulled me back over to his mouth.

'**Take it all, the paper is your game you jump in bed with fame another one night paid in full**

You're so fine, It won't be a loss cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face'

We laid there, mouth in mouth. My only thoughts about how this would turn out and if I should stop him.

_I don't see why I would. I mean I have known him all my life, it's not like I am going to go have random sex with a stranger. I don't actually know if he's ready. I wonder if he's a virgin… I hope he doesn't mind that I'm not a -_

"Sora." Riku yelled again, interrupting my thoughts as he grabbed the remote and turned off the music.

"Yes Riku?" I asked as I grabbed his arm and curled up in his chest.

"I was wondering." He looked straight down at me. "You know how you and Yuna dated for like a year or two."

"Yea." I answered, very confused as to why he would be asking me this.

"Did you two ever," he paused and gulped. "Did you two ever do it?"

_**Sora and Yuna are sitting in Yuna's car. "That was some party." Yuna said as she smiled to Sora.**_

"_**Yea. Your sister really can throw them. If you know what I mean." He said as he winked at her.**_

"_**Oh Sora." She said. "I'm so happy to be with you. You mean a lot to me, I mean I have even thought of giving myself to you." The looked away and blushed as did Sora.**_

"_**Well Yuna." Sora said as he gently grabbed her face in his hand, turning it so she was looking in his eyes. "I have thought about it too. I am so glad to have you here." She smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss.**_

"_**So," she began. "I was wondering." She paused. "It's been about a year and a half that we have been dating, and I really like you, so I was wondering if maybe you were ready to go to the next step." She looked at him, hoping he would say yes, hoping that he wanted this as bad as she did.**_

"_**As long as you promise to love me tomorrow." Sora said with a smile. Sora had been thinking about this for quiet some time. Hoping that one day, he could have Yuna. He already had Yuna, but he wanted all of Yuna. Sora quivered as he lifted his hand and began to slide off Yuna's red skirt.**_

"Oh." Riku sighed as I finished telling him the story. He crawled to the end of the bed and sat, draping his feet over the edge, staring out of the window. The moonlight was shining in, reflecting off his hair.

"Riku, are you ok?" I asked as I crawled up to him and grabbed his arm hugging it tightly.

"Yea Sora." He began as he looked down at me and smirked. "I just wanted you all to myself, but I am ok with it."

"Good." I said as I pulled him in for a hug. After a couple seconds I pulled away. "Ok Riku. Tell me how you lost it." I was really curios as to whom and when he lost it. I guess I also wanted to hear him say that he lost it so I wouldn't feel as bad. I mean with someone of Riku's social standing, you know the one where the most popular guy in school is fawned over by all of the girls, the guy that's wanted by all of the girls, and the occasional gay male in the school.

"Sora." He said as he looked me in the eyes. "Honestly, I am still a virgin." He looked kind of embarrassed. I smiled.

"It's ok Riku. That means that our first time will be special." I said trying to comfort him.

"No it won't. You're not still a virgin, while I am." His eyes began to tear up.

"Well Riku." I began thinking of what I could say to comfort him. "In a couple days, you already mean more to me than Yuna did in a year and half. So when the time comes, I think it will be special enough." He smiled.

"You're right. Sora?"

"Yea?" I said anxiously awaiting to see what he had to say.

"Would you mind if we didn't do anything right now? Maybe you could come over and we could watch a movie or something. Maybe you could spend the night." He smiled.

"Sure. I'll ask, as long as you don't try to rape me while I'm sleeping." I said jokingly.

"Well I don't know" Riku said sarcastically. "If my needs are that bad…" He stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed it with my thumb and index finger. I didn't hold on long, only because I didn't want to hurt him. His tongue was so slippery he was eventually able to wiggle it out of my fingers. We both laughed. Riku grabbed my phone off the charger, and handed it too me. "It's getting kind of late. You better call."

"Alright," I said opening the phone and dialing Jess's number. It rang a couple times. "Hello?" I finally asked. I could barely hear Jessica over the loudness coming from Starbucks. "I was calling to see if I could spend the nigh-" I paused for a second. "Is that Axel that's being so loud?" Riku grunted wanting me to get on with the question. "Well anyways, I was just calling to see if I could spend the night at Riku's tonight." I waited to say anything while she talked. "Ok. Thanks. Love you too. Talk to you later, bye." I said giving her my usual goodbye. I looked at Riku and smiled. Riku jumped up and grabbed me by the hand dragging me over to the corner where my duffle bag was sitting.

"Come on Sora, start packing." He said as he ran over to my closet.

"Alright, alright." I said as I slipped past him, stepping into my closet. "Always in a rush." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a pair of pants off of a hanger.

"Sorry, but I want to get out of here, so we can be back at my place by like three or four." He said jingling his car keys.

"Alright, I'm finished." I said as I zipped my duffle bag. I looked over at him to find him smiling.

"Alright let's go." He said as he stood up, and stood in the doorway of my room. I looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he tried to hide the smile on his face.

"You." I said as I stood up and walked over to him. I walked into the hallway, and remembered I had forgotten to pack my cell phone. As I ran back to my bed, Riku groaned. I laughed because he wanted to leave this bad.

_Why?_ I asked myself. _Why could he possibly want to leave so quick? Does he have something to do? I'll bring a movie or two._ I thought.

"Riku." I said turning back to him from the crouching position I had assumed.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Have you ever seen-" I fumbled through some of the movies that were on my shelf. "The notebook?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted to." He replied. I grabbed the movie.

"Alright let's go." I said as I grabbed my black AFI jacket.

" Allonsy la porte?" He asked me.

"Oui." I repleid to him.

(A/n : That's french for (1st line) go to the door. (second line) Yes. Yes I am, well have taken french. Sadly I could not get in this year, but I still know pretty much.)

As we walked out the door, I flipped off the lightswitch and locked the front door. As we walked out Riku was opening the passanger side of his car door. The slick black color reflecting the sunlight. "Riku, shouldn't you be getting in the driver side?" I asked seeming very confused. I guess it was ok to seem confused, because I was.

"No silly Sora." he paused and started talking to himself. "Silly Sora." He chuckled.

"RIKU!" I yelled hoping to get his attention and get back to our conversation.

"Oh yea. Well Sora, I am going to let you drive." He smirked and slid into the car.

_AWESOME! _I thought. _I have always wanted to drive, but since I don't have my liscense yet, I guess this is as close to driving as i can get. _I slid into the drivers seat.

"Alright now start the engine." Riku instructed. I reached down and turned the key. "Alright, now us-"

"I know how to drive, I'm not stupid." I snapped at him. His head drooped.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No Riku. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over and kissed me.

"K now go." Riku said as he buckled his seatbelt. I eased my foot onto the gas peddle and drove down the road.

I pulled into the driveway of Riku's house. We sat in the car for a couple of minutes. when we both got out of the car and ran inside. We ran through the rain that started as I was driving. As we walked in, we 'shook' the rain off of us. Riku walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights on. "Well isn't that's just nifty?" I could hear the sarcasim in his voice?

"Huh?" I asked him, turning around facing where he should have been standing.

"Power's out." His voice sounded like it was coming from behind me. I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck. I giggled. I turned around only to be grabbed around the waist by his big, muscular arms. They squeezed me tightly. I looked up at Riku, I could see him now because my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He was smiling. Imagine what we looked like, standing there in the dark, our arms around each others waist. He started to walk, pushing me backwards. I tumbled and fell on the couch. I laughed and smirked at what I imagined to be his smiling face.

"So Riku." I said. "Are you ready now?" I added.

"Sure why not? The power's out and there is nothing better to do." We laughed.

"I told you, that you were going to try to rape me." I teased him as I stuck my tongue out. His head fell to mine and he began to suck on my tongue and began to massage it with his tongue. After a second he popped up. He groaned. "Save that for later." I teased him.

"No Sora, look." He said as he pointed to a clock that was flashing. He jumped off me and ran back to the light switch. Flipping it the bright lights illuminated the room.

"Ouch." I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Riku came back over to the couch, where I was still laying.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he climbed on me, sitting on my stomache. He kissed my neck.

"Riku." I giggled. "It's no fun with the light's on. I would rather curl up with you and watch a movie." He sat up straight.

"What? You don't want a piece of this?" He laughed as he moved his hands from his neck down, showcasing himself to me.

"Not right now! Let's watch The Notebook." I smiled.

"No!" Riku screamed stubbornly and forcefully threw himself down to kiss my neck again.

"Riku!!" I giggled girly, throwing my arms around. He got off.

"FINE!" He said as he walked to my duffle bag and ran upstairs. I had known him since I was really little. I knew his house, just about as good as he did. I knew where he was going. I followed his trail, and ran up the stairs. I turned the corner and ran into his room.

I looked around his room. I jumped over his flame covered bed, wrinkling the flame bedsheets, to see if he was there. I looked in his closet, and his ajoining bathroom. I heard the slamming of his door, followed by a small metalic sound. I laughed. "Going to lock me in Riku?"

"Oh yes. And what I do will hurt very much Sora! You see, it all started when I was driving, I accidentaly hit someone, now I need a new identity to get across the border." He had a serious face. But I knew, he couldn't trick me. I knew that Riku could keep a poker face no matter what.

"Sure Riku. Whatever." We chuckled together. "Wanna watch the movie?" I walked over to his tv and placed the dvd in the dvd player. The tv light up and the movie began to play. Riku and I layed on his bed. Both of us facing the tv, myself a little lower than him, his arm curled around me.

After the movie ended, Riku and I had taken showers. I went last. I stepped out of the shower, soaking wet, my hair dripping on the floor. I pulled back the shower curtain and noticed Riku was standing there. "Shit!" I screamed as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"I'm naked Riku. That's what's wrong!"

"Oh come on, you knew I was gonna see **him** sooner or later. I mean, I am your boyfriend after all!" He chuckled. He slid off his pants, then his boxers revealing himself to me. This made me a little more comftorable. He walked over to me and grabbed my towel. He raised his eyebrows in a provoking manor. He ripped the towel off, and threw it on the bathroom floor. "Hmm." He said as he stared at me. "**He's** kind of happy Sora." He said placing his hand on it and leaning in to kiss me.

We kissed, walking backwords, falling onto his bed. Riku laid ontop of me, his 'manhood' poking me in the side. He kissed me long and hard. He finally pulled away. "Are you ready Sora?"

"Uh- huh." I moaned. Riku slid down my stomach, leaving a trail of small kisses and heading south. I felt the moisture of his mouth. "Riku." I moaned, hearing him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers. I hope you are all happy with the last chapter!!

Maybe you seen that coming, maybe you didn't!!!

**SO ANYWHO...**

Once again must I type that **tragic** sentance.

I do not own kingdom hearts. I do not own any of the songs.

I do own Jessica, and she is all mine, so if you were thinking of stealing her...

**JUST GO AWAY!!!**

WAIT!! NO NOT REALLY!! COME BACK!!!  
READY MY STORY!!!!

**(cries)**

Just a couple reminders:

I will be doing thoughts in _Italics_

_**Flashbacks in Bold Italics, and in third person**_

**And song lyrics in bold**

With that in mind...

On with the show!!!

* * *

I woke up, feeling the warmth of Riku's vibrating chest.

_He snores? I never noticed that one. _I thought to myself. I realized I was curled up in Riku's arms. I looked at the clock. "Nine, already?" I moaned in disgust.

"What was that?" Riku asked as he rolled ontop of me, smiling and giving me a kiss.

"I have to be home at noon. And I didn't realize it was already nine."

"That's ok Sora. So how did you like last night?" He asked me, smirking.

"Well Riku," I began, only pausing to smile. "You're very good with your mouth." I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Nu uh. I still think you are better with you're mouth. I mean the way you made me feel, in that moment." He shivered. I laughed so hard I began to roll around on the bed. "Oh come on Sora. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't like it. I mean after a guy reaches a certain age, it's kind of hard to fake an orgasm." He raised one eyebrow.

"Well I don't know Riku, I mean when you -"

"Oh I know." he said, interrupting me. "I like it so much when you -"

"Ha." I chuckled over him. "I knew you would." I said. "Is that why **it **got in my mouth?" He blushed.

"It's just that, it felt so good and I didn't want you to stop." I chuckled.

"It's ok Riku."

"But you wouldn't let me go all the way." He said making a pouty face. His wasn't very pouty looking. I wonder if it's cuz you would almost **never** see that face on such a hot, muscular guy like Riku.

"Maybe later." I said sticking my tongue and shaking my head a little. He chuckled.

"Sora, you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't notice it until now, but I was **starving**.

"So how much of that movie did you actually see?" I asked Riku sarcastically as we walked out of his bedroom.

"Um," He said. "You know," he paused. "What are those things before the movie called?" He said as he smiled at me. We both laughed. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we walked into the kitchen. I sat down and Riku gathered the pots and pans he needed. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs.

"Riku?" I said as I looked over at Riku. He was dancing in front of the stove. He turned around and saw my perplexed look.

"Yes I dance when I cook." He chuckled. "Now what did you need?" He asked as he turned back around and began to cook again.

"I was thinking about school tomorrow." I gulped. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll do what we always do." He replied. "We'll just act normal. And who knows," He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe one day they will all know."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

_Wow, I never thought about that one. I wonder how everyone would act. How would we tell everyone? I wonder if all relationships, like ours, have these problems at first. Well, we have been best friends since, pretty much, the day we were born. We could be in for a ride. _I looked at Riku. _I think we could make it. I don't want to tell him yet. I don't want to tell him _-

"Sora." Riku said snapping me back to reality.

"Yea?" I asked him. He outstretched his hand and handed me a plate of scrambled eggs. He walked over to the drawer where the kept the silver ware, and handed me a fork. I began to eat my eggs.

"Wow Riku." I said as I swallowed. "These are good."

"Thanks." he said as he sat down and began eating his own helping. I was done within seconds. Riku looked at me with awe.

"What?" I asked him. He got up and walked over to me. He lifted my shirt and poked my stomach. I giggled. He walked back over and sat down. "Riku, what was that all about?" I asked.

"You eat so quick. And don't think I don't notice how much you eat." He said waving his fork at me. "I was just wondering how you stay so skinny." He smiled.

"I don't know Riku. I've always been skinny." I smiled and sat back down. I stared at him. Wow was he cute. I mean, honestly, how many people can you say are cute while they are eating? Not many. It made me wonder why a guy like Riku, was attracted to someone like me. I mean, Riku's this sexy guy, so sexy he's even hot when he's eating. And me, I'm just a little scrawny, fairly decent looking boy.

_What would he want from me? Does he only like me because he knows I would do whatever he wanted. Does he only want me for sex? No, I doubt that one, considering he did it to me too. Does he actually love me? Do I actually love him? Wow this is confusing. Do Kairi and Yuffie have this problem? They are so happy together, just like me and him. _I broke my trance and looked at him. _What's going to happen to us? Should I ride it out, and see who I feel. I -_

"Hey Sora, my eyes are up here." he said laughing as he lifted my head upwards.

"Sorry Riku. Just thinking." I smiled.

"About what?" He asked me as he stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Nothing." I said lying, knowing I couldn't tell him about my feelings yet.

"Come on Sora. You're supposed to tell me everything."

"Alright Riku." I said trying to think of something I could be upset about. "I have to go home soon. And I don't want to." Really I didn't want to go home. I liked being here with Riku, I wanted to be here with Riku. Our eyes, simontaniously darted to the microwave clock. **11:00**

"Wow." he said looking down at the table. "I guess we better get going." he added.

"Yea." I darted from the table and ran up to his room. Upon returning I had repacked all of my stuff.

"Alright, Let's go." Riku said as he turned off the lights and followed me out the front door.

* * *

We arrived at my house a couple minutes later. Riku parked in the driveway and looked over at me. I looked at him, noticing that his eyes were tearing up. He looked like a little puppy, sitting there, eyes big and glossy, lip slightly pouting, looking as if he wanted to cry. _What can I say to make him feel better? I don't think I could do. We both knew that this time would come sooner or later, a time where we couldn't be together. _I jerked back to reality as Riku leaned over to me and slightly kissed my neck. He slowly slid up the side of my neck, stopping at my ear.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I slowly turned to him.

"Thank you." I said smirking and laughing at him. " I love you too." I threw my arms around him, pulling him tightly to my body. _Riku, when I'm in your arms, I feel so-** "**_Safe, yea that's the word." He pulled back, looking at me in confusion. "Nothing, just my thoughts." I answered him.

"Ok." He said as he leaned in for one more kiss. When he pulled away he whispered "Bye."

"Bye." I answered him as I picked up my duffle bag and opened the passenger side door. I put one foot out the door, gave Riku one last look, and stepped outside. I closed the door and walked towards my own door.

I stopped on the threshold of the door, turning to wave at Riku before he drove off. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I closed the door, dropped my bags and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Jess." I said after I walked into the kitchen to see my sister bent over, searching around in the refrigerator, in **only** a long baggy black tee-shirt.

"H-hey." She spat out ass she attempted to pull the shirt down. "What are you doing home so e-early?" she asked as a noise was made in the hallway. Jessica's eyes quickly darted to the hallway.

"Babe, are you -" Axel began as he walked in. He stopped, mouth wide open. He stood there in nothing but boxers, his red hair completly messed up.

_Sex hair?_ I thought to myself as Axel backed up the hallway, still not saying anything to anyone. My eyes immediatly shot to Jessica.

"Um..." Was all she could say. She began to blush, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"..." Still the only sound between us.

"You're home early." She spat out again. I lookmed at the clock. **11:57**

"Just a couple minuts." I snapped back. "So you and Axel huh?" I said smiling as I walked to the fridge. I reached in and poureed a glass of juice.

"Yea." she smiled, dazing off into somewhere I wasn't sure I wanted to visit. "But you weren't supposed to know, at least not yet." She exclaimed as she went to walk out of the room.

"So, I guess last night's date went good?" I asked her teasingly.

"Appearently." she sighed as she walked to her room.

I sat on the couch, working on the homework I had neglected to do when I was with Riku. After a while Jessia and Riku emerged from the hallway, this time fully clothed. She walked him to te door, not saying a word. Jessica slowly slid her hand up Axel's cheek, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Axel smiled, embrassed Jessica in a hug. He turned slowly and walked out of the door. Jessica closed the door and began to slowly walk back towards the hallway. "STOP!" I screamed as I closed my book. I patted the couch cushion. She walked even slower, to the cushion I had patted. She slid down the couch slowly. By her actions it seemed to me that she was either afraid of nerveous. Nerveous that her little brother walked in on her and her boyfriend prancing around in thier underwear. After a couple minutes of silence, I finally spoke. "So, why didn't you want me to know?" She turned her head and looked me.

"Sora, it's not that I didn't want you to know, but I didn't want you to know, at least not yet." she gulped. "Think about if I walked in around the time you were **with** someone._ Tee hee._ I laughed inside my head. I kept picturing Riku and I laying on his bed, **having fun**, and Jessica walking in. I was deeeply lost in thought. "Sora!" She screamed bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked her completly confused about why she was screaming at me.

"Did you hear me?" She asked. I shook my head. "I said, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I meant you said you've been seeing him for a lot lately."

"But I feel like like such a whore!" "I -"

"Why?" I asked her, cutting her off.

"Well, we've been dating for **1 day**!" she screamed as her eyes teared up.

"Yea, but you admitted to seeing him a lot lately, so it's fine. I don't think you're a whore." she flew into my arms. She sobbed and sobed onto my shirt.

"There, there." I said occasionally followed by a pat on the back. She pulled away and sat up straight. Her nose, and eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were shiny from the tears that had been there. But what was out of place, well according to her face, was her mouth. She had been smiling. "You ok?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her forhead, teasing her. She laughed and her smile grew larger.

"Yea. I realized you're right! I HAD SEX with him, so what?" She smiled and blushed at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. My smile, eventually became a roaring laugh.

"So..." I turned to where Jessica was sitting. She wa gone. I saw her slowly tiptoeing down the hallway. I leaped over the back of the couch, ran down the hallway and jumped on Jessica's back. We hit the floor with a loud **thump**.We couldn't help but laugh. "So what does Axel think about me knowing? How does he feel about last night?" She strugled to move her arms.

"I guess he's fine with both."

"You guess?" I exclaimed.

"Yea now get off!" She pushed me off and ran into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and the lock made a 'click-click' sound informing me that the door was locked. I sat outside the bathrrom door until I heard the sound of running water. I got up and skipped back to the living room and finished my homework. I sat on the couch for a couple hours. I closed my book and skippd inot the kitchen.**Yes, I said SKIPPED!** I looked at the clock and yawned. **7:30.** I felt a vibration against my leg. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I flipped it open, without looking at who was calling. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." i heard Kairi's cheery voice sa. "What's up?" she added.

"Nothing." Just finished my homework."

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?" she asked me. I gulped.

"I was with Riku." Kairi had started laughing.

"So I assume that you two are an 'idol' now?" she asked.

"Yea." I replied. I heard the bathrrom door open. As I moved towards the hallway I felt the warm steam. "That was a nice 3 hour shower." I said jokingly.

"WHAT?" Kiairi asked me in confusion.

"I took a bath!" Jessica replied as she ran down the hallway and slammed her door.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"My sister. Hey," I began. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I grabbd my maroon boxers out of my dresser.

"Alright." She replied. "Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I said flipping my phone closed and and plugging it into the charger. No later than when I turned around it began to ring again. Once again I opened it without losing it.

"Hello." I said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Hey lover-boy." I heard Riku's voice call to me through the phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just sat down ad thought about you." He chuckled.

"I was actually getting ready for bed, and I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, well goodnight." I said. "See you in the locker room." I said teasingly.

"Night." He replied softly as he hung up the phone. I layed the phone back down on the charger and climbed into my bed. I layed there under the warm blankets, thinking only about Rik. I thought of the day at the park. The thought made me smile. I yawned and stretced, and drifted peacfully off into a dream.

* * *

There you go guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers.

Sorry it took me so long to update But I had a lot of it typed and

my floppy went **POOF **(Cries)

Ok In this chapter there Are going to be a lot of changes.

First off-

I do not own kingdom Hearts But I Do own

Jessica. I also own the two new characters Brandon and Clinton. I also own

Mr. Niclebocker.

In this chapter, and through out the story there will be another POV.

Not only will you see everything from Sora's POV,

But you will be seeing some Brandon POV also.

**Warning to reader...**

**There will be some very**

**Detailed sex scenes (boyxboy)**

**I have never written them before**

**So PLEASE go easy on me.**

**Promise they will get better.**

On another note:

I have a special contest going on:

The first reviewer who can tell me

Who inspired Clinton will get...

To pick a star character to appear

In the next chapter.

One more thing...

Roxas is VERY OOC...

And it is most definitely not

Roxas bashing. (I just picked him for some reason :)

Well...

…

…

…

…

Let's get this party started!

* * *

Waking up I slammed my fist on my alarm. "Turn off that damn alarm." Jessica screamed as she began banging on the wall. "I'm fucking tired." She added. Slowly, I got out of bed and walked to my closet; I grabbed a dark-blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of washed out blue jeans. I walked into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth.

"Ding-dong!" The doorbell rang through out the house, breaking the silence. Jessica's bedroom door flew open. I shrieked at the sight of her. With dark purple circles under her eyes, green slime-like goo on her face, and really messy hair she drugged down the hallway, dragging the blankets she was wrapped up in.

(A/N: As you can tell, Jessica is not a morning person. Neither am I:)

Ignoring the screaming coming from the living room I rubbed gel in my hair and began slipping into my pants. When I closed the medicine cabinet I noticed Jessica standing in the doorway. "If I turn around, will you turn me to stone?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said as she slugged her way back into her room. "Ride's here!" she screamed as she closed the door.

"Ride?" I asked myself as I slipped on my shirt. I ran into my room and slid on my shoes. Grabbing my book bag, jacket, and cell phone, I headed for the front door.

Turning from the front door I say Riku's car sitting in the driveway. I smiled and began walking to the passenger door. Opening the door I seen Riku's smiling face, happy to see me I guess. I slipped into the car, quickly closing the door, and gave Riku a small peck on the lips. He smirked. It wasn't just any smirk it was that 'Ha! I win!' smirk. "What's so funny?" I asked him. His head began to turn slowly to the backseat; I did the same. Looking in the backseat I saw two boys from school. Not just any boys, but the only openly gay couple at school. The two blondes began laughing.

"Hey Brandon, hey Clinton." I said cheerfully as I wondered why Riku picked them up. Then, it hit me! _Oh yea. They are gay too. _I thought, wanting to scream it out to the world, only barley stopping myself.

"Hey Sora." They both said in unison before returning to their former conversation. I looked at Riku, who was still smirking.

"They're out new friends Sora!" Riku said jokingly with a lisp.

"Yea we have a lot in common," I turned to the backseat. "Don't w-" Seeing Brandon laying on top of Clinton, their lips mashed together; Brandon's hands were slowly sliding up Clintons' loose gray shirt while Clintons' hands stayed still on Brandon's hips, I turned back to the front. Riku laughed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked. Raising my pointing finger, I pointed to the backseat. Riku looked. "Oh," he mumbled. "They're furiously making out." Riku said teasingly. I laughed, and leaned over the arm rest and kissed Riku; making sure that this time my tongue entered his mouth. As I broke away he put the car in drive and began driving down the road.

We arrived at the school parking lot and Riku put the car in park. Turning to the backseat I saw that Brandon's and Clinton's 'furious making-out' had escalated just **a little bit, **AND ALL IN THE BACK OF RIKU'S CAR! Shirtless Brandon was laying on Clinton's bare chest as their hands move over each other quickly, exploring each others body. I looked at their faces; with their eyes closed they moved their mouths, occasionally making a loud 'smack' sound. "Um..." I began. "Guys, we're at school." I felt a sudden jerk on my shirt spinning me around so I was face to face with Riku.

"What, don't you like their idea?" He said jokingly with a grin.

"Yea," I began. "But not in the school parking lot!" I added.

"Not even a little kiss?" he said as he attempted to make a sad face. _He's trying, but not succeeding. _Leaning in we long and hard our tongues and each other's mouths. Our tongues swished around and played with each other. I felt a large kick to the back of my seat. I pulled away from Riku and smiled.

"Oh sorry. I was trying to get my shirt on." He said immediately. We all laughed.

"You wouldn't have to put your shirt on if you could control yourself and keep it in your pants." Riku teasingly.

"I don't want him to keep it in his pants." Clinton quickly replied as he hugged Brandon and pulled him into his lap. Clinton began playing with Brandon's hair as Brandon lay there and stare at him. _Oh they 're so cute. _I looked at Riku. / _wonder if we 'II ever be like that. _I had known Brandon and Clinton just a little longer than I've known Riku, so I'm completely fine with what they say or do. I mean, you know when you've been friends with someone for so long, you can talk about anything.

"Alright, we better go." Riku said, b ringing me back to reality. We all got out of the car and began walking towards the door. Brandon and Clinton walked hand and hand while Riku and I walked just far enough apart for a baseball to squeeze between us.

When we opened the door we went from the calm, blissful outside to the crowded, loud, people packed hallways. They were like large mosh-pits. Mosh-pits full of people that are not afraid to get violent and hit you. We made our way through the crowds to the end of their hallway where, ironically Riku's, Brandon's, Clinton's, and my own locker were located.

Brandon leaned against a locker; soon followed by Clinton placing a hand on the locker and leaning into Brandon. Riku and I stood side by side, our backs facing the crowded hallways. Riku and I looked at each other knowing that we both were thinking the same thing. We both knew that we had to act like **just friends** for the whole day today. "Hey you stud-ly fellows." I heard Kairis' voice call from behind me. I turned to see her fighting her through the crowds, I turned back around figuring she would make it sooner or later.

"So how do you guys feel about a double date," Clinton began. He placed a finger on his chin. You could tell by the look on his face that he was very perplexed. "Next Saturday night." He added. Riku, Brandon and I all nodded.

"Can we go to starbucks?" I asked quickly. Everyone nodded. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turing around I seen Kairi.

"B-E-E-P." The school bell rang in a long, low tone. Everyone parted separate ways, except Riku and I . We walked down the, now empty, hallways. He placed his arm around my waist.

As we walked into the guy Riku's arm slid back to his side. Ji looked at him and seen the sad, lonely look on his face. "Maybe one day," I paused as two girls passed by. "We'll tell them." I added as we entered the locker room. Walking inside we seen all the other boys, already changing and almost done. Riku and myself began to undress.

When everyone else had left I turned for the door. Riku placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He flew at me, catching me in a sweet, passionate hug. When we walked into the gym I quickly said "What do you thing we're going to play today?" to Riku, making it sound like we were having a perfectly normal conversation.

"Basketball." The coach answered, his voice echoing through out the gym. We were split into teams of four. Leon, Sepiroth, Tidus and myself would be taking on Rikku, Wakka , Zexion, and Riku. I spent the whole game 'guarding' Riku when really I was only trying to get close to him.

After the final bell rang for gym, I parted with Riku. I headed up to science, where I knew we would be having a substitute teacher. I walked in and most of the students were already sitting in their desks working. I looked on the board to see the name Mr. Niclebocker spelled out, followed by our assignment. Ignoring the assignment I took the seat in front of Kairi. She looked up from her book. "Hey what's cooking good looking?" she asked me as she closed the book.

"Nothing." I replied. "what about you?"

"Not much; just want to get out of school. Ugh," she moaned. "School."

"Tell me about it!" I exclaimed. "I'll be right back, I've got to go turn in my homework." I said as I stood up walking to the teachers desk. I placed the paper n the small black tray. Turning around I bumped into someone unexpected. "Oh sorry." I mumbled as I looked at the ground and began to walk around him. He grabbed my wrist.

"It's ok, sexy." He hissed at me. _Sexy!?! What the hell does he want_? I asked myself.

"Go away Roxas!" I spat at him.

"Don't you want a piece of this?" he asked as he pointed to the area of where his penis is.

"Shove ff." I told him as I tried to break free from his grasp, but he was just to strong. You see, Roxas had raped many people in school before, but his family always paid them off.

"Sora, if I want you, I'll get you, and you know it." He said with an evil, demonic tone in his voice.

"Well if you like fucking boys so much, go get a fucking boyfriend to relieve your sexual drive!" I screamed. Mr. Niclebocker stood up and began walking towards Roxas and I. Roxas' grip loosened enough for my wrist to slip out. I quickly avoided Mr. Niclebocker because I darted to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked me.

"Eh," I grunted. "He wants me."

"You better be careful Sora, he usually gets what he wants." Kairi warned me. I turned around and did my work in silence.

* * *

**()()(Brandon's POV)()()**

I looked over my shoulder to the seat behind me. I slid my arm under my other arm and grabbed the note Clinton had written for me. As I opened it I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. It read: **Brandon, when the bell rings, do you want to meet in the bathroom and fool around?** I nodded making sure he could see me.

* * *

**()()(Sora's POV)()()**

"Oh I know!" Kairi exclaimed to my last remark. "Hey," she said. "You have A lunch don't you?"

"Yea I do."

"Roxas has A lunch too!"

"…"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Not really." I said as I looked across the room at Roxas who was grinning. He began nodding as he began pelvic thrusting the air. _What a pig!_ I thought as I looked at the clock; I began gathering my books.

"B-E-E-P." The bell rang in that same deep, slow, tone. I got up and walked towards the door before meeting Brandon and Clinton at lunch.

I pushed the bathroom door open and laid my book bag against the wall. I walked over to a urinal and unzipped my pants. Holding my penis, I felt it become more rigid as a stream of pale yellow liquid began to flow out. When I was finished I shook it a couple times and tucked it back into my boxers. I zipped my pants and turned around. I looked in the mirror and turned on the sink water.

"SLAM!" the bathroom door echoed through out the bathroom. I looked at the door and noticed that Roxas was standing there.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled as I turned and ran for a stall. Roxas locked the door and began to charge at me.

"The teacher isn't here now." Roxas informed me as he grabbed my arm. He had this look on his face; this evil, demonic look. He slammed me to the ground. I groaned a groan of defeat as I windily tried to get up. He grabbed my arm once again and flipped me over. I began squirming as he grabbed both my hands in one of his large muscular palms. He slid up my waist. His other hand slowly slid up my shirt. He moved around, exploring what lay beneath my clothes. Roxas groaned as I noticed a growing bulge in his pants. He began to unbuckle his belt. He ripped it off, and I knew that his pants were next. He unzipped his pants and revealed his maroon boxers. He quickly tugged on my pants, swiping them off in one quick pull. He then pulled my boxer off the same as he did my pants. He smiled as he studied my lip penis laying there on my skin. "Ready?" He asked himself rhetorically as he placed his hand on his boxers. Slipping them down slowly I seen his hard penis. As his boxers slipped over the head it sprang up like a rubber pencil that was being bent. He separated my legs and stuck his hard penis in me. I squealed as I felt the large amount of living flesh inside me. He began to thrust into me. He sped up, going in farther and faster, farther and faster.

"Open up." A familiar voice came from the bathroom door followed by a lot of banging.

"Clinton…" I screamed as I wiggled forward, hitting my head on the stall door.

* * *

**()()(Brandon's' POV)()()**

"Sora!" Clinton screamed at the door. He banged on it once again. "Open up!" He added.

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked him.

"I hope so." He said to me. He outstretched his arm, signaling me to go backwards. "Watch out." He said as he charged the door. The door fell to the ground with a loud thump. There laid an unconscious Sora with Roxas inside him. Clinton charged at Roxas as I rushed to Sora. Clinton swung his large, muscular arm, and made contact with Roxas' face. Roxas flew back onto the floor. Clinton rushed over to me and helped me try to wake up Sora.

"Sora wake up." I repeated over and over as I slapped him a couple times.

"Ugh…" he moaned as his eyes twitched. Clinton began pulling up Soras' pants.

"Come on Sora, you have to wake up." I said.

"Ugh… B-bran-ndon?" He asked.

"Yes it's me; Clinton's here too." I informed him. Sora moaned as he turned his head towards Clinton. Clinton was talking on his cellphone.

"We're in the school bathroom. A kid from- yes, yes he was raped." He said into the phone. He closed his phone and walked over to Sora and I. "He doing ok?" he asked.

"Yea…I f-fine." Sora said as he stood up.

"The police will be here soon," he kicked Roxas who was laying on the ground. "To pick up this dirt bag." We walked to the bathroom door and waited for the police to show up.

Later that night, I laid in bed with Clinton. "I'm glad your mom's out of town." I said to Clinton.

"Me too." I said to him. "Could you believe Roxas today?"

"No, I'm just glad it wasn't you. I probably would have killed him. I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Clinton." I said as I hugged him tightly. I looked him in the eyes and began to kiss him slowly and passionately.

* * *

Well there you have it. Don't forget about the contest.

I want to send out a special thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, because he beta-ed this chappy for me : **Thank you!!!!!**

If you are the winner of the contest I will reply to you in an email and I will need you to reply RIGHT away!

Thank y'all for readin'!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers...

sorry it took me so long to update...

but there was some

problems..

they're kind of fixed now..

so here's chapter seven.

I do not own

Kingdom hearts,

but I do own Clinton, Jessica, Brandon, and Denise.

Clinton, winner of the contest, owns: Sergeant Smith

**Clinton (my loving boyfriend)**

**Also owns the quote he wrote for me: **

_We are no longer islands, entire of ourselves._

_We are now halves of a whole; pieces of each other. _

_If you feel pain, I will share it with you, as if it were that I felt pain, you would share it with me. _

_Your death would destroy me, because you are a part of me. _

_Never send to know for whom the bell tolls;_

_it tolls for us..." _

_Thoughts italics_

_**Flashbacks bold italics**_

Now with great pleasure...

let me introduce...

the one...

the only...

CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!

Cheers and applause

* * *

**()()(Brandon's POV)()()**

"Ugh..." I moaned in disgust as I slammed my fist down on the alarm. I looked around, seeing Clinton's room with my blurry eyes that slightly distorted the furniture. After I whipped my eyes I looked at Clinton who was curled up against me. His head was laying flat against my chest while his arms gripped my waist tightly while his leg twitched between mine. His chest expanded and contracted with every puff of warm air that came out of his soft lips. I carefully placed a hand between his head and my stomach and lifted it slightly, just enough for me to slip out. His grip around my waist tightened as I shifted towards the edge of the bed. "Damn..." I muttered as I slid back into my earlier position. "Come on Clinton, wake up." I said as I began to shake him gently.

"Five-more-minutes." he muttered his words all slurred together as his eyes closed. I shook him harder. His arm flew from my waist and retreated to his own body. "I'm up," he said as he lifted his head up. His barely open eyes were filled with sleep, and his hair was completely messed up.

"Come on, we have just enough time to take a shower before we have to be at school." I informed him as I jumped out of his bed. I gripped the dark blue seamen-stained comforter and yanked quickly, letting it fall to the floor. I grabbed hold of Clinton's shoulder; he got up without hesitation. I turned around and started for the closet when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I could feel the soft skin of his lips against my ear; his nose blowing short puffs of warm air into my ear that sent a shiver of sensation down my spine.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. You know, about Sora, Roxas, and Riku." he stopped.

"And," I pried.

"We are no longer islands, entire of ourselves. We are now halves of a whole; pieces of each other. If you feel pain, I will share it with you, as if it were that I felt pain, you would share it with me. Your death would destroy me, because you are a part of me. Never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for us." He replied, dragging out every syllable.

"Sounds like that should be in a hallmark card." I said as he released me.

"You're just going to make fun of it?" He asked.

"No, I say it should be in a hallmark card, because it's so pretty." I said quickly.

"Oh..." he uttered as I grabbed him by the elastic band of his boxers and drug him into the bathroom. "You didn't let me finish talking."

"Oh sorry." I said as I released his boxers. I leaned against the sink and waited for him to speak. Instead of standing there he, slowly, walked over to me, and grabbed me around the waist.

"Honestly, you inspired it. I mean think about it," he looked up at the ceilings as if they were the stars. "It just something I thought up to show you how much I care. The whole thing with Roxas and Sora got me thinking. But yea," he looked down at me and smiled. Closing my eyes I leaned in and opened my mouth. I felt his lips touch mine, as our tongues began to tango, as they had many times before. He forcefully shoved me against the wall inside the small shower. He broke from the kiss and began sliding down my stomach, softly dragging his hands down with him. He reached my boxers and he gripped them firmly. As our eyes met, I noticed he was smirking. With a quick tug from Clinton, I was standing there, necked, in the shower. He stood up and began to kiss me again. Even though I couldn't see his whole body, I knew he was doing something because of the way he was moving around. He pulled away and smirked as his hand came up to eye level. He was clenching his black boxers in his hand. He threw them to ground along with my light gray ones. He stepped farter into the shower, our stomachs touching as he closed the glass door.

"You think Riku's going to skip school today?" I asked Clinton as he began twisting the shower knobs.

"Didn't I tell you," he paused as a high-powered stream of hot water shot out. "Oh that's right," he answered himself.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"He called last night,"

"And..."

"He wanted to know if we would go to the hospital with him after school."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well I said I could go, but you'd have to ask your mom."

"That works for me." I said as I pushed him against the wall as he had done to me earlier. He grabbed my butt as he smirked. After I squealed I looked at him and we both laughed. I pushed myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

** ()()(Sora's POV)()()**

"Ewww..." I mumbled as I stared at the tray filled with the hospital's so called 'food' that was sitting on the tray in front of me. I pushed the bedside table away from me. "Remind me why I'm here again." I ordered Jessica who was sitting in on the couch by the door.

"Sora," she sighed. "For the fifth time, the doctors just want to make sure you are ok." she said with no problem, making it obvious she had said this many times before.

"But I'm completely fine! Look," I said as I jumped out of the hospital bed and began to walk around. "See I can walk. Just because I got f-" I stopped as Jessica and I both looked at the room door. There was a loud banging, coming from the other side.

"Come in." Jessica replied in a soft sweet voice, that wasn't the voice she just used with me.

"Room 107? Sora Nuage?" A tall skinny man in a blue uniform asked. As he closed the door I was blinded by the florescent light's reflection off all his badges.

"Yes." I replied quickly, trying to hold in a giggle. _His hair. It's so obvious that's a wig. _I thought as I stared at the dark brown lopsided wig that was lying on his head.

"Good," he said as he tucked the open folder underneath his arm. "I'm Sergeant Smith." he extended a hand. Without hesitation I extended my hand and quickly grasped his. His shake was firm and abrupt. His free hand retreated to the folder under his arm. He searched through the papers until he pulled out a blue piece of paper. _See that big blue note, over there on the counter… _I began singing in my head. "I am here to collect a statement from Sora Nuage about a," he paused as he brought the paper closer to his face and pushed his glasses against his face. " Rape." He added. He walked over to a chair that was beside the large hospital window. Sitting down he crossed his legs. "Please sit down." He said to me, making a gesture to the bed with his hand. As I sat down he grabbed a pen from his blue uniform pocket. "Now what was the name of the kid that raped you?" He asked, looking at the pre-written questions on the blue paper.

"Roxas." I replied calmly.

"No last name?" He asked as he studied me.

"Not really sure." I replied as I stared back at him.

"How long will this take?" Jessica asked interrupting the silence in the room.

"Not long Miss, please sit down."

"MISS!" Jessica mumbled as she pulled a mirror out of her purse and began feeling her face for wrinkles.

"Sora," Sergeant Smith said as he looked at me. The perplexed look was no longer on his face as it was few minutes ago. "Did you in **any** way lead Roxas on to believing that you wanted him?" As he finished the question Jessica's jaw dropped.

"What kind of question is that?" She protested.

"Please Miss, just sit down or I'll have to ask you to leave." Jessica drifted to the couch where she had been sitting earlier. "Now Sora, please answer the question."

"Well," I began. "I don't think so, I mean I don't really talk to him much. Yesterday," I gulped. _I didn't do anything wrong…_ I reminded myself. "He told me he wanted to have sex with me and I told him to buzz off, but he got what he wanted." As I finished speaking the room became dizzy. "Excuse me…" I said as I leaned back onto the bed. My stomach growled out of hunger. Jessica jumped up, and fell to the ground. Her purse spewed open, the contents flying to the floor. Sergeant Smith jumped up and ran to the unconscious Jessica. He felt her neck and ran to my door.

"NURSE…" he bellowed through the hallway. He moved out of the way as a nurse in a blue smock came running in. A small scrawny, anorexic looking nurse ran in the room and attempted to pick Jessica up. At her failure Sergeant Smith bent down and helped pick Jessica up. The nurse watched him in awe, until his wig hit the floor.

_Oh my god, that's so funny… _I thought as I pointed at, the now bald, Sergeant Smith. After plopping Jessica on the couch he hurried and picked up his wig while the nurse began taking Jessica's pulse. Wide eyed, I watched as the nurse ran back outside and reentered the room with a doctor. _Oh shit…_ I thought as the nurse began whispering in the doctor's ear.

"Sora, right?" the doctor asked as he turned to me. I nodded. "You're Jessica's brother right?" He asked.

"Yes, is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"We're not exactly sure yet. I am going to take her and run some tests."

"Alright." I confirmed as more hospital employees rushed in; one was holding a gurney. They quickly and swiftly picked up Jessica and moved her to the gurney.

"I'll do my best to keep you informed." The doctor said to me as they pushed the gurney out the door. Not knowing what to do, I sat down on the bed.

"Jess…" I mumbled under my breath. _Riku…_ I thought as my headshot towards the clock. _2:15._ Riku would be out of school soon, and maybe, just maybe he'd come see me. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the TV channels.

* * *

**()()(Brandon's POV)()()**

"B-E-E-P!" The school bell rang through the hallways. The hallways were suddenly filled with students racing to their cars, and students racing to the buses. I walked out of science and greeted Riku and Clinton in the hallway. "Hey." I waved to Riku as I kissed Clinton quickly. "Ready to go see Sora?"

"YES!" Riku exclaimed. We all laughed as we walked out to Riku's car.

* * *

** ()()(Sora's POV)()()**

_2:45! _I thought as I looked at the clock. School was out and I was sure Riku was on his way. My sudden buzz was killed when I thought '_Jessica's been in there for half an hour now…_

"Sora," the doctor who took Jess said as he walked in the room.

"Yes doctor? Is she ok?" I pried.

"Yes, yes she's fine. She's just been suffering from a bunch of stress lately, and she just passed out. But don't worry," he paused. "The baby's fine."

"Baby!" I repeated in shock.

"Yes, I thought you knew," He said. "But judging by your reaction," he took a step forward looked down, and bent down. When he came back up he was holding Jessica's cell phone. "Yours?" he asked me as he outstretched it.

"No, it's Jessica's." I said.

"Here, why don't you hold onto it." He said as he gently tossed it onto the bed and walked out of the room.

"Ok." I shouted towards the door, hoping the doctor could at least hear me. "Hmmm," I grunted as I began to flip through Jessica's phone. _Should I call Axel? _I thought. _I won't actually tell him about the baby, but I'll bring him to the hospital and hopefully Jessica will tell him._ I thought as I found 'Axel' in her contacts. Pushing send I brought the phone up close to my ear.

"Hey babe," I heard after three rings. I laughed.

"Axel, it's Sora."

"Oh," he said quickly.

"Embarrassing, yea I know. But I was calling to tell you that Jessica's in the hospital."

"WHAT! What's wrong? Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yea, but I figured you might want to come talk to her."

"Yea. I will be there soon." He said hanging up the phone.

"Rude…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Thank you." I heard Riku's voice calling from the lobby. I could feel the smile on my face growing.

"Hey." Riku, Clinton, and Brandon said in unison as Brandon and Clinton sat down on the couch while Riku sat down on the bed.

"Hey guys. What's up?' I wheezed out as Riku hugged me tightly.

"Coming to see you, duh." Brandon said with a laugh.

"Sure." I laughed as Riku pulled away from the hug.

"SORA!" I heard being called from the lobby.

"What the," I stopped as I noticed Axel enter the room. "Oh Axel."

"Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"Not sure. Just go out in the lobby and calmly ask." I instructed him.

"Ok thanks." He said as he practically ran out of the room.

"What happened to Jessica?" Riku asked.

"She passed out, and well, it turns out she's pregnant."

"Aww." Brandon said.

"I want a baby," Riku said.

"Don't look at me." I said with a smirk on my face.

* * *

There's chapter 7! ENJOY! 


End file.
